Til Dust
by EverlastingxSong
Summary: A compilation of works following the characters from the main story "Heterochromia" and all those they hold dear.
1. KOU & ANRI: The Obstacle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. All rights belong solely to Matsuri Hino.**

**A / N: **

Welcome, welcome, welcome to _'Til Dust, _the extra series I've created for the beloved characters in _Heterochromia!_ For those of you who are new and stumbled here by accident, it is in your best interest to read that first ( it's a ZeroxOC ) before venturing into this!

I will WARN YOU ALL NOW: updates, their lengths, who the chapter will be about, the style of the chapter, and etc will be SPORADIC. I'm so sorry, but I guarantee no specific updating times or who I'll write about- it'll just be whoever strikes me with inspiration at that moment, and what kind of inspiration struck me! That being said, I will do my best to involve as many of the characters as I can and their shenanigans! You may laugh, cry, rage, headdesk, melt, and... I don't know what else, but you get the picture AHAHA

I'll always have this marked as "_complete" _since there isn't really a point where I can say that I've "finished" all my drabbles and etc. Despite the way its status is marked, rest assured, there are still updates coming!

All that being said, I hope that this series will bring little bouts of ( hopefully ) joy to your lives, and that all the characters you've met and _will meet_ stay fondly in your hearts like they do in mine.

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

'Til Dust

**[ KIRIYUU. KOU & ANRI ]**  
_age: 3_  
_fun fact: Kou's first word had been 'Dada' and Anri's had been her brother's name._

"_The Obstacle"_

* * *

The two twins stared up at gigantic couch, their little hands holding one another's.

Kou was blinking expressionlessly up at the couple that had fallen asleep there, whereas Anri's eyes were wide and sparkling with unshed tears. She didn't like how she wasn't up there, too.

But the couch was so big.

Even bigger than Kou.

He approached the obstacle, pulling her with him until they were at the foot of it. He looked at his sister meaningfully, squeezed her hand once before letting go, and then jumped, small hands trying to catch at the smooth leather fabric to no avail.

He fell with a grunt to the floor.

He wasn't happy.

Anri sniffed, seeing her brother struggle even though he'd always been so good at everything. He was so good at staying awake when he was supposed to and he always went to sleep when he was supposed to, and he ate his food without it getting on his nose, and his hair always listened to him, and he walked so fast.

But the couch was so big.

Determined, the older twin stood up, ignoring the slight ache in his bottom, and tried again. He hit the couch with an _oomph_, tackling it, trying to wrap his arms around it. But when nothing came out of his efforts despite how much he tried, he stepped back, panting, frowning, unhappy.

The two twins held hands again, tilting their head all the way back up. Their parents were sleeping there, Mom nestled into Dad's side and her head on his shoulder, his head on hers. There was room for them on their laps. Kou and Anri wanted to nap, too.

Anri's sniffles started to get louder, her eyes brimming with more tears.

Kou looked at her and slapped a hand to her face, trying to wipe them away.

It only made her cry a little more because it hurt, even though she didn't want to, because he was just trying to make her happy.

Footsteps hurriedly came, and then Uncle came into the room, wearing an apron still. He rushed over, "Oh no, what's wrong?" he asked, his gold and green eyes, like their mom's, worried.

Anri was trying too hard not to cry more to reply, so Kou pointed at them, and then pointed at their parents. "Nappy time."

Uncle only needed a second to understand. He laughed, his hair, also the same pretty shade as their mom's, thrown back along with his head. He ruffled their hair gently, smiling. "Okay, Uncle Arashi understands. Anri, no more crying or you'll wake them up, okay?"

"U-Un…" came her watery reply.

He gently scooped them up, and very carefully, _very slowly, _set them into their parents' laps. The two twins immediately nestled closer to their mom and dad, searching for a comfortable position. They kept holding hands, just like their parents.

Anri gave her older brother a big, happy smile, and he gave her a dependable look before their eyes slowly began to droop, too tired from their adventures an hour ago, and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A / N: **

Just something short that popped into my head!

The updates won't always be this short, but sometimes they might be shorter! Once again, it'll all depend AHAHHAA

Even so, I hope that you enjoyed this!

I _DO _have a question for everyone who's reading this!

**QUESTION: Would you like me to put the update's main character into the titling, so for example, "KOU & ANRI: The Obstacle" or would you prefer not to know beforehand and be surprised?**

Please, _please_ let me know your thoughts on this! I'll be going with the majority~

Well, now then, I hope you guys have a great rest of your day, and I'll see you again in the next update ( which will hopefully be soon! ) Please take care of yourselves!

XOXO,  
-EverlastingxSong-


	2. MEI : Dream Chasers

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. All rights belong solely to Matsuri Hino.**

**A / N:**

Hello, hello!

I hope July has gone well for all of y'all! In my case, I'm dying a little from how hot it is, but y'know. It's all good AHAHA.

This chapter will be centered around Mei! She didn't really show up too much in the actual main story of _Heterochromia, _although she was definitely mentioned! I knew I wanted to expand on her story and etc as well, because, well... I'm kinda a sucker for love stories that involve someone famous and someone not ( I swear this isn't even a spoiler ).

While I _will _be writing about Yuka and Ryou ( the latter probably more than the former ), I'll actually probably be focusing on this particular generation of Urases more than the ones before ( such as Mei's parents and grandparents ).

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy~

* * *

'Til Dust

**[ URASE. MEISA ]  
**_age: 12_  
_birthday: may 12th_  
_fun fact: at the age of seven, she was inspired to enter the entertainment business after watching Senri and Rima working during one of their shoots ( they had been babysitting her as well as Flynn that day )._

"_Dream Chasers"_

* * *

The first time they met was when she had finally managed to land her first modelling job, a year or so after her first debut into the entertainment industry with her role as an unnoticeable side character. There had been a few offers shortly after the movie came out, but her agency had claimed that none of the offers had been appropriate. It had been so frustrating for her, knowing that there were other companies that wanted her and yet not being able to accept them for some dumb reason like "appropriateness." They didn't even tell her what that _meant._ So when she finally, _finally _managed to get her first photoshoot booked, she was so absolutely ecstatic.

Until she messed up. Horribly.

She had been so nervous that her facial expressions and poses had been so stiff, and seeing the slightly awkward expressions on the staff just made her feel worse. Not only that, but she'd accidentally tripped on one of the lighting wires and not only sent that lamp crashing to the ground—breaking it—she'd also ripped the clothes at the knees and elbows with her fall.

She felt so, so, _so _bad, nothing that anyone said made her feel better.

So there she was, huddled in on herself, head buried into her arms, trying her best to disappear so that maybe nobody could see her anymore, when she felt something rest on her head.

When she looked up, there he was.

He was wearing a white shirt and red tie, with a black apron still tied around his waist. His sleeves were rolled up, and he had a closed board sign in one hand, the other holding a take-out cup of smoothie the cutest colour she had ever seen. He had straight, bright blond hair, and eyes the colour of melted honey. When he smiled at her, it was one of the prettiest smiles she'd ever seen. His teeth were so _straight._ He looked around the same age as her older brother—maybe sixteen or something like that?

"Having a rough day?" he asked, his voice gentle and smooth.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him, remembering she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but the action reminded her that she was still teary-eyed, and she rubbed hastily at her eyes and nose.

He chuckled, and then softly rested the sign against the flower bed ledge she was sitting on. He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, and said, "Please don't think I'm suspicious. I'm just an onii-chan working part-time at the cafe right here. You looked really down, so I thought I'd give you this as a treat." He gave the smoothie a little shake, and smiled gently at her. "Want to tell me what's wrong? I'll hear you out."

Mei hesitated at first, staring down at the clothes fisted into her palms. It wasn't that she didn't believe what he was saying, but it was just—she felt like she'd cry again if she started talking about it. And if she kept crying, she was going to get scolded. How was she supposed to continue her shoot with her red eyes and nose and that puffiness? Would makeup be able to cover that? She didn't know. But she was already crying anyway, so did it really matter? But—but she shouldn't… right?

When she glanced back up at him, he was staring at her with that open expression, and it made her feel bad for rejecting his kindness. So she tried. She really did. But the moment she opened her mouth, trying to explain why she felt like a failure, it was just too much, and the tears sprung up to her eyes again even though she _told _herself not to. She brought her fists up to her face to try and hide it, but her sniffling and hiccups gave her away for sure.

"W-Wha—" he stammered, clearly surprised by her reaction. She could feel him hovering around her, trying to figure out what to do. It reminded her so much of Uncle Takeru that it almost made her laugh.

Instead, she sobbed. "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"N-No, don't be, I just—I don't really know what to do," he admitted, sounding both embarrassed and something else.

She shook her head, because she didn't know what to do either. She wanted her mom and dad, maybe even her brothers. She knew she was too old for that now—she was _twelve!—_ but she couldn't help it. They always knew what to do and how to make her feel better. Her dad always gave her the biggest hugs and her mother always braided her hair in a way that was so—so _calm, _and even though her older brother was a bit of a butt half the time, she still wanted him here. Because he was her older brother. And because he always gave her piggyback rides everywhere when she was sad. And her young brother was still to young to really get what was happening, but he was so sweet to her when she was sad. But she couldn't call them now. She'd been the one to insist and argue that she wanted to do this, so she was afraid that her parents would stop her from following her dreams if she told them.

At this point, she would even settle for Flynn, even though her cousin didn't really care about anything but food. But she forgot the number for their house. And she didn't have a cell phone anyway. And—and—

There was nobody for her to talk to, nobody that could make her feel better.

She broke out into another sob.

A large, cool hand rested on her head and gently ruffled her hair before stroking it back down into place. It happened twice. It surprised her so much that she managed to stop crying long enough to look up at him. He was crouched down in front of her and had an awkward expression on his face, the tops of his cheeks slightly pink, his eyes averted from her, but… he was being _kind. _

She sniffled hard, as if that would stop her runny nose and teary eyes. "I-I… I'm not doing good… at all… E-Even though I-I told everyone that I could do it… I don't know w-why, b-but…"

"You're trying your best though, aren't you?" he asked delicately, sounding so sincere. "You're here _this _upset about it. That must mean you care a lot, and that you've been putting in your all, right? That's really amazing, you know."

"B-But—"

He smiled at her. "My dream is to open up my own cafe one day, and I wanted to learn from the master of this specific cafe. When I first started, I messed up so often that I thought I'd get fired in a week's time." A soft laugh there. "I still mess up now, too. But I'm trying my best, and I definitely won't give up. As long as I'm being given the opportunity, I want to make the most of it in order to make my dream come true." He blinked at her, and his head tilted, his bangs falling a bit into his eyes. "Isn't it the same for you?"

Her eyes widened, and her breath stopped. There was such clear honesty in his tone, in his eyes, in the way he smiled, that she knew he wasn't just lying to her the way some adults did just to try and make her feel better. The words left her almost in a determined yell, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "I don't want to give up either!"

A second's worth of surprise on his face, and then he laughed. "I'm glad to hear it."

For the last time, she rubbed her face free of tears and snot, and then hopped off the ledge. She threw her fists up into the air, whirling once, twice, stopping when she faced him again, and exclaimed, "I'll be the best actress this world has ever seen!"

Another laugh, this time softer. His eyes were really like melted honey. She was sure Food Expert Flynn would agree. "Is that so? Then I'll be your biggest fan."  
For some reason, his words cleared up all the clouds hanging over her heart, the rain stopping and stopping her from drowning. It made her so unbelievably happy—her first fan ever! One that _wasn't _family, because they totally didn't count as fans. And for it to be someone so nice and kind to her, it just made her all the happier. She couldn't help it—she beamed at him, feeling better than she had all day. Before she could say anything, her manager calling for her interrupted the conversation.

"Mei-chan, break time is over!"

She turned in that general direction, seeing her manager waving her over. She gave two big thumbs-ups, and then glanced over at the onii-chan. He handed her the smoothie, his lips pulled gently upwards. "Thanks for your hard work. Good luck today."

"Thank you very much, Onii-chan, I'll do my best! I'll come to see you again, okay?" She took a hold of the smoothie gratefully, her smile wide, and waved before hurrying back to where the shoot was taking place.

It wasn't until she was home, doing light stretches after her bath, that she realized she hadn't asked him for his name.

* * *

**A / N: **

And that's how the two of them first met hehehehe.

I hope you guys are excited to follow them on snippets of their journey!

LOTS OF LOVE AND THANKS TO;

**LuceRunsAway, Tokine8696, and Ruler of the elements!**

Thank you as well to everyone who favourited and alerted!

Thank you to those who answered my question from last time as wellllll!

**TWO QUESTIONS / REQUESTS this time around! **

**1\. **Also. Y'ALL.** I NEED SHIP NAMES** LIKE PRONTOOOO LOL If I'm gonna put names into the titling, sometimes they'll just be about a couple in general, and I'm worried it'll be too long if I write it all out. So if you guys have any ship names, PLEASE let me know! I mean, we all know Zevy is a thing. But **what about Dei and Anri? How about Takuma and Seina**? I need your guises' brilliance to help me with this, because I suck at ship names LMAO. Once this mister's name is revealed, I'll also need your help to create a ship name, please! Hehehe.

**2.** I've run into a problem with the names and titling too LOL In the sense where I'm not sure if you guys want me to **include the name of whose perspective it is, or who it'll mainly be about?** So, like... For example, I might write something in Kou's viewpoint, but it'll be about Dei and Anri. And I'm like HOW SHOULD I TITLE THAT? IS IT KOU? OR IS IT DEI AND ANRI? So y'all, please let me know what you think about this, too hnnnnngasdfghjkl.

I hope you guys will share with me your thoughts, and I look forward to hearing from you!

I'll see you guys soon. Until then, I hope life treats you well!

XOXO,  
-EverlastingxSong-


	3. ZEVY: Happy

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. All rights belong solely to Matsuri Hino.**

**A / N:**

It's been a while, so I hope everyone's been doing okay! Life is pretty hectic right now, but I was missing Zevy, so I wrote a small little snapshot moment of them together. I hope you guys like this! HEHEHE.

As a sidenote, does anyone miss them as much as I do? HNNNG. Sometimes I feel like they've become a part of me, and it's so strange not to be thinking about them constantly ( which I used to do ) and it's like ahhhh.

But. Y'know. Yeah. SIGH. LOL

I hope you guys enjoy! (:

* * *

'Til Dust

**[ KIRIYUU. ZERO & IVY ]**  
a_ge: ~285_  
_cute fact: the two of them often have small intimate chats before calling it a night, and over the numerous decades, he's slowly begun to feel absolutely at ease in these moments of vulnerability with her where he wears no armour and has no defenses._

_"Happy"_

* * *

It was late into the night, under the makeshift fort of their blankets, their bodies close, facing one another, his arm slung over her waist, fingers lightly playing with her hair, when she asked.

"So, how does it feel?" she whispered, tilting her head slightly so she could get a better look at him.

"Mm?" was his question, his eyes half-lidded, tender as he looked at her.

Her lips curled just the slightest bit upward, gentle like the hand that reached up to cup his cheek. "We have such a big family now."

He closed his eyes, his heart shuddering inside his chest at those words. For someone who had felt so alone for such a long time—for him, who had lost his family so young and had refused to let anyone close again… She had given something to him that he never thought he'd have again. Something he thought he'd never deserve.

Not only had she gifted him her own family, brothers and sisters and their own children in turn. She had gifted him his own.

His _own_ family.

His very own sons and daughters that he loved and doted on, that he watched grow, that he helped nurture. Ones that called him "_Dad_." Ones that had once run to him at night when they were scared of the unseeable things under their bed, ones that had once had the smallest hands and feet. Ones that now were doing brilliant things in the world, one of whom had just gotten married and been sent away on her honeymoon.

The mere thought made his heart feel so full, it was hard for him to breathe.

It was indescribable.

He pulled in a soft breath, opened his eyes slowly, shifted his face slightly so that his lips caught her palm. "Thank you," he murmured into her skin. Because none of this would've been possible without her. Because everything had started with her.

She smiled sweetly at him, pulled him down softly as she leaned up further to press a chaste kiss against his mouth. "Thank _you."_

He tightened his hold on her, pulled her closer. She obliged happily, snuggling close into him. Quietly, so quietly that she almost didn't hear him, he whispered three words that touched her so deeply, tears sprung up in her eyes.

"I'm very happy."

* * *

**A / N: **

I MISS THEM ASDFGHJKLHNNNNNNG

I want to write about so many characters ( like all the kids of the Tashiro family! ) but sometimes we just need a dose of Zevy, am I right? I'm hoping I have more time to write them in the future!

LOTS OF LOVE AND THANKS TO;

**Valen Goncalvez and LadyAmazon**

Thank you as well to everyone who favourited and alerted! (:

**QUESTION: Which Tashiro / Kiriyuu child are you most interested in having a drabble about? (;**

I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please let me know~

ALSO, **I'm still looking for those ship names**, so I hope I'll get some feedback from y'all about that!

I hope that life treats y'all well, and I hope everyone stays safe and healthy!

Until next time~

XOXO,  
-EverlastingxSong-


	4. HARU: Attachments

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. All rights belong solely to Matsuri Hino.**

**A / N:**

Hello everyone, and welcome to the first update to this drabble series for the year!

The world is currently a hectic, crazy, and scary place right now, and I just hope that everyone is managing to stay safe and healthy. Please remember to practice proper hygiene, and to remember that social distancing is important during this time to keep _everyone _safe! I really hope all of you and your families are well.

During such hard and uncertain times, I hope that you can find some joy to your days. And I really hope that my writing can provide at least some temporary relief or escape for you! Honestly, writing is one of my outlets. I love to do it, and I'm so happy whenever I do, so I hope that it provides the same kind of happiness to my readers. I've had a lot more time to write, although that isn't always indicative of good, productive writing... but I've had multiple urges to write about everyone from _Heterochromia _so I hope you enjoy the updates to come!

Please enjoy!

* * *

'Til Dust

**[ TASHIRO . HARUTO ]  
**

_age: 5  
fun fact: although Flynn is the clingy one once they're older, Haru was actually the one who clung to him from birth 'til they were twelve._

_"Attachments"_

* * *

"No."

"Haru—"

"_No!_"

"But sweetheart—"

"I. Said. _No!_" he stomped his foot to punctuate his point, his free hand balled up into a trembling little fist, the other gripping onto another small hand. Despite his indignant tone, his eyes were full of tears, red just like his nose. He stared up super hard at his parents, as if this would be enough to bend them to his will.

A giggle behind from Anri. "Uncle, Auntie, isn't it fine if he stays?"

Satoshi and Allaryce shared a look, and the latter's eyebrows pulled together, her lips tugging into a disgruntled pout. She folded her arms across her chest. "But…"

"We don't mind," was another voice. Haru didn't dare look away from his parents, as if it would mean he was less resolute, but he knew it was Auntie Ivy. She walked over to his parents, then looked over at the two children, smiling. "We love having Haru over. Flynn always has lots of fun with Haru, right?"

"Un," was the simple reply from his best friend, who turned his head to look at him before looking up at his parents too. "I love Haru."

At that, Haru just held Flynn's hand tighter and sniffled loudly. "P-Please?"

Satoshi's eyes sparkled, and he laughed as he reached down to ruffle his son's hair. "There's the magic word. You need to remember to use it more when asking for things, okay? What's the other magic word?"

He blinked, and then managed to get out, "Thank you."

His dad shook his head. "To me? Nope."

Haru rubbed his eyes with his fist before he turned to look at Flynn's mom, who crouched down and smiled at him. "A-Auntie… thank you…"

She giggled a little, and then reached out to pat his head, smoothing away the hair that his dad messed up. "You're very welcome, Haru. Thank you for loving Flynn so much."

For some reason, those words just made him cry harder because of how true it was. He loved Flynn so much, and he was so happy and so relieved that she knew it. Just hearing someone acknowledge the reason why he was being so adamant, to understand why he was behaving the way he was, sent a new wave of tears crashing through him, and he began to hiccup.

"... Haru is a crybaby." Even though that was what he said, Flynn still reached out to stroke and pat his head, not stopping even when Haru flung himself at him.

"Ivy, he's so spoiled whenever it comes to Flynn," Allaryce half-complained, her stormy grey eyes glittering like they were cast with diamond dust. "Sorry for how much trouble he causes."

"Not at all," was her responding laugh. "I'm glad they get along so well. Honestly, we love to have you guys over, so don't ever worry."

"He's the only one of ours who's been like this," Satoshi observed, a soft, tiny, amused smile appearing along his features. "It's a whole new ballpark of parenting."

"It's endearing though," Ivy pointed out fondly, staring at the two five-year-olds. "I remember when Anri used to be like that with Kou, and how Kou was like that with Zero."

"Except now Kou's _so _not cute anymore," Anri piped, laughing.

Allaryce stuck out her tongue and grinned. "You two are still peas in a pod though."

"It's hard to shake him," was Anri's dramatic sigh.

"Haru… don't wipe your nose on me…" was the monotone complaint from the Valentine's Day child.

Allaryce's mouth dropped open slightly, her eyes wide-whether it was from incredulous amusement or disbelieving mortification, it was hard to tell. "_Haru_-"

Satoshi, on the other hand, laughed gently and looped an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her head. "It's okay." He looked over at his son. "Oi, Haru."

The auburn-haired boy lifted his head at his name.

"C'mere, please."

He dragged Flynn with him towards his parents.

His dad crouched down to press a kiss to his head and wiped away his tears. "You can stay with Flynn tonight, but you need to come home tomorrow, okay?"

The look on his face asked, _do I have to?_

Satoshi smoothed away some damp hair that stuck to the little boy's forehead and looked at him apologetically. "We know you love Flynn a lot, but staying twice unexpectedly is a no-go; we're sorry."

"Why?" he asked, upset.

Before anyone could explain, Flynn interjected flatly. "Because Haru takes up too much room on the bed."

Shocked, the Tashiro looked over at his cousin. "That's Flynn!"

"No," was the straight denial. "Haru always rolls around. Your feet hit my head last time."

"Flynn's the one who kicked me in the tummy!"

"Because I was cold."

"You're the one who took all the blanket!"

"Haru took my pillow."

"Only because Flynn doesn't _share_!" was the wobbling sob.

"Ah…" was Flynn's off-guard reply at making him cry again. He immediately pulled the Tashiro into a hug, resuming his only-known comfort methods: patting and stroking Haru's head and, "Want cookies?" Food.

"U-Un…"

The adults merely exchanged looks that were glittering with amusement and adoration.

* * *

**A / N: **

**The first time I uploaded this... I TOTALLY didn't catch how I mixed up the families LOL I'M SORRY. I've fixed** **it! **

I'm not really sure who the next update will be about, since there are so many characters and so many ideas swirling around! However, I'm always happy to hear what you guys want to read, so please feel free to leave our thoughts / suggestions / requests! I can't guarantee when they'll be written, but I most definitely keep note!

LOTS OF LOVE AND THANKS TO;

**Valen Goncalvez, and LadyAmazon**

Thank you for taking the time to share with me your thoughts and suggestions! I really appreciate it!

Thank you as well to everyone who favourited and alerted!

Hopefully I'll see you guys quite soon!

Once again, please remember to take care of yourselves and your families.

XOXO,  
-EverlastingxSong-


End file.
